dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Richard Grayson (New Earth)
Picture Why is there a picture of what appears to be Batman, along with a link to said, where there should be a picture of Nightwing? The light in darkness 02:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like somebody's a bit out of date. Dick Grayson's been the new Batman since . He's no longer Nightwing. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) In comic book time, Dick has been Robin for probably, about, several weeks to a month. It's revealed in Batman and Robin#1 that he has been Batman for a week. By now, it's probably been a few weeks to a month to a month and a few weeks. For us, it's been several months. LOL! Also, due to this, Damien has been deemed the fifth Robin.J. A. R. Head 23:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Main Picture The current pic is not the costume Dick wears; it should be a crop of this image https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Batman_and_Robin_Vol_1_1_001.jpg imho. Is it okay if I do it? MaGnUs 20:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think the one we have is good and I can't really see the difference you're talking about, especially as his costume varies anyway depending on the artist. If we can find another good image I would not object, but for such an important character, let's not have the main image be just a crop. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::And besides, the other part of that cover is already used for Damian. A little variation couldn't hurt. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The costume varies from artist to artist, but it's just small details, and many times the artists make mistakes. The costume he's wearing on the main image doesn't look like it has the segmented gloves (but it's not very clear); though the more important difference is in the belt, followed by the shape of the chest emblem. This is not the best image I can find, but how about something along these lines? I can look for more images later. https://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/36139/1138303-batman__691_014.jpg MaGnUs 15:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Birthday The Origins section of this article has his birthday as the first day of Spring. The Trivia section has it as November 11. This is what happens when Universes merge. :I believe the date in the trivia section comes from some licensed calendar or something. I would choose a date that's mentioned on-panel before that. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New Quote. I was wondering about adding a new Quote on Dick Grayson's Page focusing on his abilities and feats he has accomplished. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 19:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Such as? If you want a change, you have to come up with a suitable alternative yourself. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Fine I'll look on his Quote page. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 19:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) New Picture The Picture currently presented is an old picture and the new one currently wears red. Wouldn't it make more sense to use the current depiction contrasting to the old one? Jharis10 (talk) 21:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :No. :# We're in the process of splitting off the post-Reboot material, but haven't done so for Dick yet. Until that time, all info in the infobox is of the New Earth version, 1986-2011. :# And if we didn't do that... the image in the infobox is for the most recognizable version of the character's entire comic book career. Which is the blue suit. It's not "this is what he looked like last week". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Prime Earth? Hey guys , I was just wondering why Dick doesn't have a Prime Earth page yet? Nep - "Criminals are a superstious and cowardly lot.." 20:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :We haven't gotten to it yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Do you want me to start on it? I've been keeping track of Nightwing's new 52 series and the page might need some fine tuning once I'm done. Nep - "Criminals are a superstious and cowardly lot.." 20:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Discuss it here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Current Alias Was it ever established that Dick went back to being Nightwing, Pre-52? Or is this just going by the New 52? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's a bit of a misnomer. It's more "most prominent alias". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah, that clears things up. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Batman Wasn't Dick still Batman before Flashpoint? DCLover1995 (talk) 17:46, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :Does it say anywhere he wasn't? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:56, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::It's just that the heading identifies this incarnation as Nightwing. DCLover1995 (talk) 18:17, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::And Batman is listed under Aliases. The main image and alias are for the most recognizable version, not the most recent. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:23, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Ages Do we have any sources when the New Earth version became Robin and Nightwing at 9 (or 13) and 19 respectively? * says he lost his parents as a 9 year old (other Who's Whos only call him "young"). * All Who's Who profiles only mention that, when he was 19, the third Teen Titans team (the NTT era) was founded. But not that he became NW at that age, and he spent several production years as Robin. Additional sources would be welcome. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:23, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :They are in the article. has all about it. From Dick's six years as Robin, to his age (19) when he was forced to quit. The rest is math. Here's hoping for other sources than can be as specific as that one. Although, all things considered, wouldn't be shocked if data doesn't match between sources/writers. - S.S. (talk) 19:32, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I skimmed through Year Three, but can't find anything in that. Only that, 11 years after the murder, Dick is Nightwing--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:50, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes and that leaves us with 5 spare years of unclear timeline. Dark Victory is too vague, indicating he was "roughly the same age as Bruce when they lost their parents." What we do know is that after Batman shut him off from being his sidekick, Dick went to college for one semester before he dropped and went on more adventures with the Titans, still as Robin. The next time Bruce and Dick talk, he's already Nightwing and a year and a half has passed since their separation. This would place him somewhere between 20-21 at the time of becoming Nightwing. If we consider the eleven year gap, then Dick became an orphan at age 9-10, which then means he was Bruce's ward and/or in training for +/- 3.5 years before becoming Robin. Which doesn't sound too logical. In any case, I'm fairly sure there must be retellings of the story, specially on Titans related titles which would contradict this data, but I'm not too keen on the idea of digging that info and make this mess more confusing. - S.S. (talk) 21:54, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Brother : I actually look for Dick Grayson's brother's name, I know it's not from New Earth or Prime Earth and I don't remember exactly what alternate realities I checked but I didn't find out his name, all I know is that he was once saved by Dick when a problem in the Flying Grayson show made him fall almost to his death and so he called Dick his "Robin Hood". I don't know, maybe it's from the DCAU or something, anyway if someone remember his name or just his continuity that would be cool to help me with that. Thanks. UltimateVegeta10 (talk) 21:59, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Dick Grayson had a brother in the Batman Forever movie: Mitchell Grayson (Burtonverse) -- Shadzane �� (talk) 22:13, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::But I don't recall the Robin Hood reference. Probably because I try to forget that movie ever happened. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:15, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Of course Tupka, everyone tries (and it's still called Burtonverse with the two last sh*** only produced by Burton, that's a shame, the two first movies were really cool). And thanks Shadzane, you're a great help. UltimateVegeta10 (talk) 22:21, October 23, 2017 (UTC)